Let's Get Those Sticks Going!
by PennyHill
Summary: DG learns that practice makes perfect. Written for the 10-week Tin Man Fanfiction Grand Prix at Livejournal. Entries for Rnd 6 had to be DG-centric and gen-fic. One-shot; Rated: T. Please read and enjoy! Reviews are welcome!


Written for the first ever Tin Man Grand Prix Challenge; a 10-week fanfiction writing challenge at **tmchallenge** on Livejournal. Authors were given secret codes in order to post their stories anonymously. The intent was to level the playing field between popular and less popular authors. Stories were to rated on a scale of 1 to 5. At the end of the 10 weeks, the scores were totaled and your's truly won 3rd Place! (I never expected that in a million years).

**Title**: Let's Get Those Sticks Going!  
Original Story Code: RD06ST02  
Round/Week: 06  
Rating: T  
Summary: DG learns that practice makes perfect.  
Warning: Pre-Series

Original Challenge Statement: _Time for a DG-centric round! And for this one, all entries must be gen fic. No ships please._

DG reached over her plate and grabbed her glass of milk with both hands. She quickly gulped it down and then put the glass back with a clunk. As she propped up her head with her left hand, she used her right hand to pick up her fork. She started to play with her peas and pushed them around and around her plate.

Emily glanced over at her. "DG, please sit up straight at the table. We're eating."

DG looked back up at her and did as she was told; but she continued to play with her peas. Then she had one of those moments that everyone has from time to time where one wonders "How in the heck did that happen?" She lost her grip on her fork and launched a pile of peas on to the floor. She sighed and bent over to pick them up. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Both Hank and Emily put down their silverware and watched DG. Emily finally broke the awkward silence. "DG, did something happen at school?"

DG slowly opened her hand and watched the peas tumble out on to the table.

Hank added, "DG, please answer your mother."

She put her hands in her lap and grabbed at her napkin. She desperately wanted to crawl underneath the table. How could they ever possibly understand what happened to her today? She looked back up at them and realized that there was no way she was going to win the staring contest. They would all sit there until she answered. She let out a deep sigh and mumbled, "I was made fun of in gym class."

Hank and Emily glanced at each other. Each silently conveyed the same thought. This was the first time that their charge had ever experienced that childhood angst of not quite fitting in.

Emily reached over to take DG's hand in hers. "What happened in gym class?"

DG angrily pulled her hand away and she crossed her arms out of frustration. "I couldn't hit the stupid ball."

"Were you playing kickball?" Hank asked gently.

"Nooo… we were playing softball." DG looked back up at him, nearly on the verge of tears. "We had to stand at home plate until we hit the ball. Tommy was pitching but he got tired so Mrs. Callahan had to take over. I was up there for-ev-errr…"

Hank thought a moment. The gears in his mind turned silently. Emily noticed the slight flutter of an eyelid but it went unnoticed by his daughter. "DG, I want you to ride in to town with me tomorrow. We'll stop in at Carter's and pick up your very own bat and glove." He gave her a big encouraging grin. "We'll practice all weekend so that when you go back to school on Monday you'll be the ace of the team. How does that sound?"

DG said nothing for a minute. While Hank was talking she had resumed playing with her peas. Why can't they understand? I don't ever want to go to gym class again. Reluctantly she answered him, "Okay."

* * *

Coach Weaver emerged from the dugout and patted Nancy on the head as she trotted out to take her place at bat. "McConnell's at bat! Bower's on deck! Gale's in the hole!" He turned to watch Nancy and clapped his hands in support. "Let's get those sticks going ladies!"

It was the Girl's Softball Major Division District 2 championship game. DG's team from the Paola Little League was up against the champions of the Frontenac Little League. To add to the drama, it was the last inning and Paola was last at bat. If they could bring in a run, they would win the championship.

CRACK!

DG and her fellow teammates screamed and yelled, and jumped up and down in the dugout. Nancy's hit was straight and true down the third baseline. The softball took a favorable bounce and the Frontenac outfielder had to scramble to field it. Nancy ran easily past first base and then she jogged back to stand on the bag. She and Griffin, the first base coach, exchanged a low-five.

Coach Weaver looked down at his clipboard and carefully colored in a diamond. "Bower's at bat! Gale's on deck! Murphy's in the hole!" He patted Katy on the back as she walked over to home plate. Everyone held their breath as the first pitch came over the plate.

The umpire stood up and signaled, "Strike one!"

Katy tapped her bat on home plate and dug the toe of her cleat a little deeper in to the soft soil. DG took a practice swing and yelled over "LET'S GO KATY!" Then she popped her bubble gum. The rest of the team clung on the chain link fencing; their fingers poking through the openings. Each was silently willing Katy to take a big swing to bring Nancy home.

"Strike two!" yelled out the umpire. The Frontenac girls roared in response. Shouts of "Way to go Chrissy!" were mixed in with "Strike her out!"

"Girls! Let's hear some chatter!" commanded Coach Weaver. "Come on Katy!" screamed DG's team in response. "MAKE HER PITCH TO YA!" DG yelled out to her friend again. Come on Katy, you know better than to take a swing on those high ones… She took another practice swing and readjusted her helmet.

The parents of the Frontenac girls yelled their support as their team's catcher caught the ball. "Strike three! You're out!" the umpire cried out. Katy slammed the end of her bat down on home plate. As she walked down-trodden into the dugout, DG patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay Katy." Katy shrugged and tried to give her a smile.

DG started to jog over to home plate when Coach Weaver reached out grabbed her shoulder. He looked sternly at her, trying to make her focus on him instead of the loud and noisy crowd. "DG, wait for your pitch. We don't have any outs yet. We just need a base hit to move Nancy. Understood?" DG looked up at him and grinned. "No problem Coach!"

That's what I'm afraid of, he thought as he let her go.

Hank and Emily watched DG trot over to home plate. Emily nervously grabbed Hank's hand and brought her other hand up to her mouth. He looked over at her and grinned. "She'll do just fine Em."

"I know, I know… but…" Emily replied.

Hank could not keep the smile off of his face. "She knows what she has to do."

DG kicked up the dirt to her liking and then dug in her toe. She was ready for battle. Come on Chrissy… show me what you got…

Chrissy, the Frontenac pitcher, was calm and collected. She gave a slight nod to her catcher and then let loose her pitch.

"Ball outside!" cried out the umpire.

DG smirked and stepped outside of the batter's box. A few of the Frontenac supporters quietly booed the umpire's call but it did not bother her. "COME ON DG! BRING NANCY HOME!" yelled her own teammates in defiance.

She stepped back in to the batter's box and dug in.

Chrissy took the softball and wiped it clean on her pants. She threw her next pitch.

The umpire stood up and signaled, "Strike one!"

The Frontenac girls cheered. Griffin, the first base coach, hollered down to DG, "That's okay DG! Now you're set!" He looked back over to Nancy. "Get ready to run."

DG stepped out of the batter's box and took another practice swing. She stepped back in to the box and used her bat to knock off the extra dirt from her cleats. She narrowed her blue eyes and glared at Chrissy. It's about time for that fast ball isn't it?

Emily and the rest of the Paola supporters moved closer to the edges of their seats.

Chrissy took off her hat and ran her arm across her forehead. Then she put her hat back on and tossed the ball in to her glove a few times. Oh come on. DG became a little frustrated. Quit being such a drama queen and pitch the ball. She slowly rotated her bat in a lazy circle; she was impatiently waiting for the pitch.

And then it happened. Chrissy threw the pitch that DG loved. She tried to guide her fast ball in to the lower inside strike zone but it was a little high and it traveled down the center of the plate.

CRACK!

"GO GO GO!!" Griffin yelled at Nancy as DG barreled down the first baseline. She paused briefly to look up to see where her ball landed. It was a perfect hit that landed towards the outfield, between center and right. "GO GO GO!!" Griffin yelled as the outfield mishandled the ball.

Samuel, the third base coach, signaled for Nancy to keep running. DG ran as fast as she could towards second base. The outfielder saw her and threw the ball as hard as she could towards the second baseman. The throw was a little high and as DG slid in to second, the second baseman had to jump up for the ball. It bounced off the top of her glove and rolled between her and the pitcher.

Nancy reached third base and Samuel signaled for her to continue to home. Eager to make up for her missed catch, the second baseman picked up the ball before the pitcher could get to it. She had every intention of playing the hero. Nancy stumbled and to her horror DG realized that she would not make it home in time. She took off towards third base. Samuel cried out in vain, "DG!! GO BACK!!"

The crowd from both sides roared. Shouts of "THROW IT HOME!" were mixed in with the shouts of "GO NANCY GO!" and "GO DG GO!" DG continued to race towards third. The second baseman saw DG running out of the corner of her eye. It was just enough of a distraction to cause her to make a mental mistake. DG saw her ploy work as the second baseman threw it towards third. To add insult to injury, in her haste she threw it too hot for the girl to handle. DG grinned as she ran for home to meet Nancy.

* * *

"You know you should've stayed on second base right?" Hank asked as put his arm around DG's shoulders and gave her a warm squeeze. DG mumbled, "Yeah, I know." She looked up at him. "But Nancy was in trouble and she needed help." She stared back down at the ground.

"Well, it all worked out in the end," he replied. Then he turned to look at Emily who was walking beside him. "You should've seen your mother." He returned his gaze back DG. "She was on the edge of her seat."

Emily gently slapped him on his arm. "Oh I was not," then she grabbed his arm and lovingly put her head on his shoulder. She glanced in DG's direction and she saw her staring at the ground as they walked towards their truck. "DG, what's wrong? You should be happy that you won."

DG looked up from her thoughtful gaze. "I'm happy Mom. I was just thinking…"

Hank interrupted her. "About what?"

"Do you remember that day I came home from school all upset about gym class? If you hadn't made me practice I wouldn't be playing today."

Both Hank and Emily felt a mixture of pride and melancholy at hearing DG's words. They were elated that DG had spoken so thoughtfully, but so sad that her true mother and father could not hear them.

DG did not sense their inner turmoil. She stopped in her tracks and gave Hank a big hug. "Thanks Dad."


End file.
